Rise of the Card Hero
by lolzorroduck
Summary: What if there was a 5th hero and she was a demi-human, this is the story of Nana the honey badger card hero. What will this new hero bring to the table lets find out?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nana Takara Nishimura; there`s nothing special about me other than my above average intelligence. I've lived what you would call an ordinary life, nothing out of the ordinary happened until I read the book "The 5 cardinal Hero's". When I opened the book nothing seemed out of place but when I flipped to the back the pages started glowing.

I opened my eyes to what looked to be a castle's throne room. Red carpet, ornate pillars, and a king at the throne. All of a sudden multiple robed men appeared in front of me "Hero's please help save our world!"

At those words, I noticed that there were 4 other people standing next to me. They all had different weapons sword, spear, bow, and shield; so that means that I should have?! There clipped to my leg a deck of cards with the joker card symbol on top, at the back of my hearing I hear the other start talking but I've already zoned them out. I couldn't believe it I was a hero not only that but one with a holy weapon this was a dream come true something to finally give my life meaning.

I kept going in this loop that I was finally someone special that I could mean something to other people. At least until the guy with the sword snapped me out of it "Hey we're going to go meet the king, to see about this whole world-saving thing." Oh yeah, I probably should go and do that with them plenty of time to freak out later we walk up to the king where he tells us what's going on. He then asked us to introduce ourselves the spear, sword, and bow hero introduced themselves while I and the shield hero get skipped over odd.

After the meeting with the king, I was led to a room by one of the servants, when we got to the room I noticed something in the corner of my vision. It expanded when I focused on it:

{Nana Takara Nishimura: Card Hero lv.1}

{Health: 100 Sp:50}

{Card Set: Weighted Cards}

{Race: Honey Badger Demi-human}

Wait demi-human I look down at my hands and there it was, I had claws I then look behind me and there's a fluffy black tail swinging back and forth. I raise my hands to my head and feel the top of it, yeah those are definitely ears up there. Well, this means I'm really in another world with levels, different races, and all that jazz I mean it could be worse I could have medusa hair or something. Just another thing to freak out about at a later time I really should check what that screen was before.

{Equipment}

{Inventory}

{Stats}

{Help}

Well, the first 2 are easy to figure out what's this stats thing,

{Strength: 10}

{Dexterity: 12}

{Constitution: 10}

{Intelligence: 17}

{Wisdom: 12}

{Charsima: 10}

Uh, my Intelligence is a lot higher than my other stats what does it do,

{Intelligence: the capacity for logic, understanding, self-awareness, learning, emotional knowledge, reasoning, planning, creativity, and problem-solving. More generally, it can be described as the ability to perceive or infer information and to retain it as knowledge to be applied towards adaptive behaviors within an environment or context. It is also the main stat behind magic and the amount of power magic has, the higher Intelligence the higher level magic that can be used.}

So I should learn magic because of high that stat is already but how would that transfer to cards I know how to throw a card but I guess I should practice throwing them. Now that I think about it what are weighted cards.

{Weighted cards: Standard cards that are made heavy to provide a heavier impact on the target. (no special skill)}

So exactly as advertised, well I got a bit of time before I should probably go to sleep might as well try and get some practiced throwing in.


	2. Status

An: So I just binged the entire anime at least what I could watch and read the rest of the manga, so I decided to see if there was any fanfic of it and there wasn't so I decided to make my own. This is my first fanfic so please help me with corrections and anything else you think I need to work on which is a lot. This is where I will be putting all of Nana's skills and such after each story chapter.

{Nana Takara Nishimura: Card Hero: Lv.1}

{Card Set: weighted cards}

{Hp:100, Sp:50}

{race: Honey Badger demi-human}

{Equipment}

{holy weapon card set}

{Commoner clothes}

{Inventory}

{stats}

{strength: 10}

{dexterity: 12}

{Constitution: 10}

{Intelligence: 17}

{Wisdom: 12}

{charsima: 10}

{Skills}

{Card throwing: Lv.1}

{Weighted cards: lv.1}


	3. Chapter 2

I'm woken up by a servant, at what seems to be dawn "Hero breakfast is ready the others are already going down there." After hearing that I get ready and follow the servant to what I think is a dining room, There's a lot of armor suits so they could have just put the table there. I look over at the table and see the other heroes already sitting and talking to each other. The one with the spear notices me and waves me over "Hey I'm Motoyatsu the spear hero."

I walk over and sit down next to the shield hero and grab my plate of food. "Hi, I'm Nana sorry if I don't know your name yesterday was a big shock to me, getting told to save the world and all," I say. He scoots down a bit closer "That's fine, we actually found out that we're all from different versions of Japan." I looked at him in surprise, different versions of Japan that actually makes no sense why take people from different places and not get them all from a place with highly skilled people? Then again I don't know anything about magic summoning so what can I say. "So what's the status thing? I don't know much about any of this I've spent most of my life studying."

The bow hero perks up then "Oh you're like Naofumi then, this world is like a game and we have to stop the big waves of monster hordes." Monster hordes? I guess that means I'm going to have to fight then but how do you fight with cards? Motoyatsu speaks up again "Oh yeah what's up with tail and ears, were you also a cosplayer or something?" I felt my tail twitch when he said that I had almost forgotten that I had become a demi-human. "Oh no apparently I became a demi-human when I was brought here, I'm a Honey Badger." He nodded and looked appropriately satisfied with that answer the rest of breakfast went by without much talking.

After breakfast we headed back to the throne room, everything was the same except for the 15 people in front of the king. "Heros these will be the adventurers that will be accompanying you on your adventure, adventurers please choose the hero you will go with." The sword guy had got 7, the bow got 3, Motoyatsu got 5, I and Naofumi had 0. I looked down as Naofumi said something about this, so this will be just like all the other times, I'm sure that for me it's the fact I'm a demi-human. So they have a discriminatory system then I'll just have to try that much harder then, Motoyatsu then calls out to me "Hey Nana Naofumi got someone if you want you can join me." It was here that we learned that the holy(legendary) weapons had to be leveled separately so as to not hinder their growth. "It's fine Motoyatsu I'm sure I can find someone to help me out along the way, all it means is that I have to work twice as hard now."

All of us went and grabbed the money for our party's and left to go begin our adventure to save the world.

As I'm looking at the bag of money had, I can't help but feel cheated only 150 silvers I'm sure the others got at least twice that, oh well. I should probably find someplace that sells armor or at least better clothing the stuff I'm wearing is so stuffy. Now, what would a place that sells armor look like, well that building with the armor in the window seems to be such a place? I walk in and hear from the back "One sec I need to finish something up back here." I walk up while looking around the variety of the armor was large all the way from being simply padded to full on suits of metal. The voice that I first heard walk through the back door of the shop, she was actually a very tall woman and well muscled at that a little intimidating. " Hi, how can I help you, dear customer, we offer all armor from children to monsters."

I had to crane my head a little to look up at her "Ah yes I,m looking for something to protect me but not limit my movements I think?" She looks at me questionably at that so I decided to answer her unasked question "Well I really have no idea how to fight with cards so, I don't know what I need or anything." I looked down in embarrassment after that she just shakes her head "I think I got something for you, names Maya your the card hero aren't cha." I snapped my head up at her "Hey don't look so surprised the only person who would be fighting with cards around here would be the card hero, ah here it is." She came back with the armor "Here you are leather armor at the supreme price of 25 silvers since it's your first time here and you're a hero."

I thanked her and walked out of the shop, the others said that they would be going out of the town to train so I head out that way. Outside the town is a large grass field and a bunch of orange biter ballons? I see the others fighting them so I guess this is where I start, I reach down to my set of cards on my leg and pick out 3 cards from the top one goes to my left hand while the other stay in my right. I walk over to a lone orange balloon and throw the card in my left hand at it, I hit it but it didn't seem to do much and now it saw me and was coming towards me I threw the other 2 cards towards it the first one missed by a large margin, the 2nd one hit and it popped but I could tell that this would take a while.

{Nana Takara Nishimura: Card Hero: Lv.2}

It took all day but I finally advanced 1 lv., I also unlocked a new card set that was an interesting experience.

{Card Set: elastic cards (special skill: bind)}

That skill is the only real reason that I even got to lv. 2, I mean how was I supposed to know that the cards could absorb material now I need to go and absorb everything I can. Well, at least I'm finally back in town maybe I can find a place to stay with some adventurers or something.


	4. Status2

{Nana Takara Nishimura: Card Hero: Lv.2}

{Card Set: weighted cards}

{Hp:100, Sp:50}

{race: Honey Badger demi-human}

{Equipment}

{holy weapon card set}

{Commoner clothes} {light leather armor}

{Inventory}

{stats}

{strength: 10}

{dexterity: 12}

{Constitution: 10}

{Intelligence: 17}

{Wisdom: 12}

{charisma: 10}

{Skills}

{Card throwing: Lv.1}

{Weighted cards: lv.1}

{Elastic cards (bind): lv.1}


End file.
